


First Real Christmas

by mrs_d



Series: dS Snippets [12]
Category: due South
Genre: Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, Community: ds_snippets | dsc6dsnippets, Light Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:51:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5942692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_d/pseuds/mrs_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benton took the delicate bag from an inside pocket of his jacket and set it down before removing his boots. The gift wasn’t fragile, per se, but after everything Benton had been through to get it, he would hate to see it damaged in any way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Real Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [ds_snippets](http://ds-snippets.livejournal.com/). Prompts were "light," "close," "lace," and "Your insistence is tugging at the best of me."

By the time Benton returned from his shopping excursion, Ray’s small decorated tree stood in the far corner of their living room. It was artificial, unfortunately, but Benton knew that a real one was impossible with their busy work schedules and Ray’s dangerous habits of forgetting to water plants and leaving the Christmas lights on.

“Ray?” he called, closing the apartment door behind him. There was no reply. “Good.”

Benton took the delicate bag from an inside pocket of his jacket and set it down before removing his boots. The gift wasn’t fragile, per se, but after everything Benton had been through to get it, he would hate to see it damaged in any way. It was particularly special, inspired by a conversation in bed last week that Benton hoped Ray had forgotten, so it’d be a surprise.

Benton dug the paper out from under their bed and fetched the scissors. He’d wrap it now and put it under the tree, so Ray would see it as soon as he got home. Benton grinned, imagining the way that Ray would beg to unwrap it early. Benton would mime contemplation, but the answer would be yes — always yes, for Ray.

Then, Ray would open the package and his face would change. He would let Benton undress him, so he could try the gift on right away. And then there would be more begging, more contemplating, more unwrapping, and Benton would take him to bed.

After, Ray would look at the scrap of black lace — no doubt wet and stained by then — and tell Benton that he thinks the panties would be nice in red, too. Benton would agree, and they’d go back to the shop tomorrow to get more gifts to celebrate their first real Christmas together.


End file.
